


You Should Know by Now That Sharks Bite

by cecoa



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Carlos, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Cecil, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecoa/pseuds/cecoa
Summary: Carlos stills Cecil’s hand by his wrist and leans forward to look at him. “Baby,” Carlos’ eyes darken, “You didn’t ask me for permission.” His sultry voice sends chills down Cecil’s spine. “Such a naughty thing you’ve done.” Carlos shakes his head as Cecil softly whines.





	You Should Know by Now That Sharks Bite

“What about a documentary about sharks?” Carlos hollers from the couch. Cecil puckers his lips in consideration before grabbing the bag of chips from the kitchen counter and heading to the living room, “Sounds good.” Cecil mumbles before getting comfortable next to Carlos on the sofa; pulling a soft blanket over the both of them. Carlos selects the documentary and sits back as well, letting Cecil lean against him and rest his head on his shoulder.

It would be 20 minutes until Cecil could determine whether or not Carlos was really into whatever they ended up watching or if the two of them could end up messing around with the T.V. running in the background. So, for 20 minutes, Cecil patiently eats the chips he grabbed, half-watching the T.V., mostly waiting to see if Carlos changes positions. 

It was this theory of his, if Carlos moved positions within the first 20 minutes of whatever they were watching, then he wasn’t really interested in the T.V. which meant Cecil could do more exciting things with him (not that he didn’t like watching shows with Carlos, he loved anything as long as the other was involved).

So, after about 20 minutes had passed, Cecil places the bag of chips on the coffee table, resulting in moving off of Carlos; immediately, Carlos stretches his arms above his head, yawning, and rests them on the top of the couch pillows. _Bingo_ , thought Cecil as he bit away a smirk that was growing on his lips. With only the light of the T.V. lighting the room, Cecil mustered enough courage to quickly lean back into Carlos and bite his neck. Carlos cries out and winces at the unexpected pain before looking down at Cecil, confused, “What was that for?!” Cecil smiles innocently and blinks up at the other, “What was what for, silly?” 

Carlos perks an eyebrow up and leans close into Cecil’s face, “Don’t be a brat. Now apologize, that actually hurt.” Cecil could feel himself squirm with excitement; he knew just how to push Carlos to what he liked. Cecil leans in and kisses the same spot he had bit before looking up at the other, “I’m sorry daddy.” Carlos perks up immediately, “Sorry for what?” he milks, a smug look on his face because of the pet name, “Sorry for biting your neck.” Cecil mumbles and rolls his eyes, but Carlos was satisfied with the apology and pats Cecil’s head before paying attention to the show again.

Cecil furrows his brows, thinking of how he could get Carlos to do what he wants. Resting his head back on Carlos’ shoulder, Cecil readjusts the blanket before sighing. A few minutes passes before Cecil can feel himself getting squirmy again. Adrenaline rushes through his body as an idea hits him and he sneaks his hand under the blanket to push down the waistline of his (Carlos’) sweatpants. Cecil’s stomach flips once he manages to pull out his cock incognito, he looks up to see Carlos not noticing before putting his foot up on the couch so that the blanket makes a sort of tent, hiding any movement that would happen under it. 

Cecil was already half hard just from thinking about what would happen to him if he got caught, but with one pump he feels his body tingling in such a euphoric way that any worries of what Carlos would do leave his mind. Starting with slow and short pumps to the base, Cecil lets out a soft sigh, slowly making his way to the tip. 

The faster his hand moves, the harder it is for Cecil to not moan. With shallow breaths, Cecil thumbs the tip of his cock, spreading precum down his member. “You okay, baby?” Carlos looks over at the other with worried eyes. Cecil’s hand instantly stills, his body chilling in panic despite more precum spilling down his cock. “Y-yea…” he stutters and Carlos continues to look at him with worry for a minute before nodding and going back to the documentary; after which, Cecil cautiously continues with his antics. Within just a few more minutes, Cecil can feel himself getting closer to the edge; without even realizing, Cecil lets out a small whine, getting Carlos’ attention immediately.

“What was that?” Carlos prods, knowing exactly what _that_ was; and despite the other’s attention, Cecil doesn't bring himself to stop from under the blanket, it feels too good and the excitement outweighs the anxiety of getting in trouble. Carlos’ eyes glance down to the blanket, making Cecil full on moan. He's so close, he can feel himself at the edge, if he could just- 

Cecil suddenly feels the frigid air rush over his lower half as Carlos yanks away the blanket. Cecil’s back arches off the couch as he watches Carlos look down at his leaking member, whining quietly as Carlos’ eyebrows raise in surprise. He could really come from Carlos looking at him with such alluring eyes, and Cecil was almost there, just a few more pumps and he’d be there; but before he could do that, Carlos stills Cecil’s hand by his wrist and leans forward to look at him. “Baby,” Carlos’ eyes darken, “You didn’t ask me for permission.” His sultry voice sends chills down Cecil’s spine. “Such a naughty thing you’ve done.” Carlos shakes his head as Cecil softly whines.

“You know what happens to naughty boys?” Carlos leans in close enough to whisper into Cecil’s ear. Cecil moans as he frantically thrusts into nothing, making Carlos chuckle; the vibrations of the other’s voice sending an electric thrill through Cecil. 

“They get punished.” Carlos whispers, his soft breath tickling Cecil’s ear making him squirm. Carlos quickly yanks Cecil’s (actually, they’re his he notices) sweatpants down to his ankles. “And here I thought you were being a good boy.” Carlos sighs, acting unaffected by Cecil’s exposed body. “Come here.” Carlos pats his lap, indicating for Cecil to lay across it. Cecil feels a deep blush color his face as he doesn't move. Carlos’ eyes get dark and his deep voice warns Cecil, “Do as I say, kitten, or else things will get worse for you.” 

A numbing elation makes Cecil’s legs weak, but he manages to lay himself across Carlos’ lap with his ass in full view for the man. “Now,” Carlos clears his throat, “What are the rules about touching yourself, baby?” his hand rubs at Cecil’s ass, making his mind go blank. With a sharp slap, searing pain shoots through Cecil’s body, followed with excitement. “What are the rules about touching yourself?” Carlos’ tone gets angrier despite his soft hand rubbing soothing circles on Cecil’s, now splotchy red, ass.

Cecil concentrates on the question being asked and breathlessly answers, “No touching without permission.” “And did you?” Carlos quickly scolds. Cecil rests his forehead on the couch, holding back a moan as the other’s hand lashes down in another slap; he could feel his cock leaking onto Carlos’ pants, the friction was killing him to the point of dizziness. 

Cecil shakes his head desperately. “Use your words, baby.” Carlos purposely adjusts his leg, making more friction meet Cecil’s cock. Holding back a whine, Cecil’s toes curl, “No…” he chokes out. “Not only did you break the rule but you fucking bit me.” Carlos whines which makes Cecil immediately burst into giggles. If Cecil had the chance to speak, he would’ve said that his laughing was an accident and that he didn’t mean it; instead, Carlos smacks his ass with brute force several times, Cecil wincing with every strike.

“You think being a bad boy is funny?” Carlos’ voice comes out in a growl. Before Cecil could even think of a response another slap shoots pain through his body, his cock is so hard it’s borderline painful. Tears sting at Cecil’s eyes and a low whine leaves his lips, “I’m sorry.” He manages to say. Carlos sighs before running his hand through Cecil’s hair, “I know baby, I know.” Cecil sniffles and looks up at the other, “Now, are you going to break the rules again or have your learned your lesson?” Carlos’ softly asks. Cecil hums but quickly speaks up before Carlos can correct him, “I won’t break the rules again.” 

Carlos smiles before taking Cecil’s sweatpants all the way off and helping him sit up; placing both of Cecil’s legs around his hips. Cecil winces at the sting of Carlos’ pants chafing against his raw ass, his mind instantly getting excited about having to feel this sting all day tomorrow as well. “You did so good, baby.” Carlos wipes at the few tears that escaped Cecil’s eyes, “Always taking your punishments so well.”

Cecil hums at the praise before suddenly moaning to the touch of Carlos’ hand wrapping around his aching cock, “Do you promise to be a good boy?” Carlos' hand slowly starts pumping up and down. Cecil’s breath trembles as he wills himself not to come right then and there, “I…” he grits his teeth as Carlos thumbs at his slit, “I’ll be a good boy.” He lets an erratic breath out. 

“You’re mine.” Carlos whispers as his hand picks up the pace. Cecil’s feels himself get closer to the edge, “I’m yours.” He huffs out, thrusting his hips to meet Carlos’ hand. “Good boy.” Carlos hums making Cecil jump right to the edge of his orgasm. “Can I come, please daddy, I need to come.” Cecil mindlessly begs and tries to distract his mind from the overwhelming sensations that would make him come straight away.

Carlos doesn't waste time in teasing and leans forward, “Come for me, baby. Come for daddy.” With frantic movements, Cecil instantly feels himself orgasm; his entire body tensing with much force as he spills over Carlos’ hand. His moans fill the living room more than the T.V. ever did. Carlos milks Cecil’s cock, pumping a few more times until Cecil cries out from the over stimulation.

Carlos chuckles as Cecil’s body goes limp against him. Leaning against Carlos, Cecil’s jagged breath hits the other’s neck. Carlos wraps his arms around Cecil and runs a hand through his hair; muttering small praises as Cecil hums in satisfaction, slowly regaining his strength.

After a minute, they sit in silence, the documentary having long since ended.

 

Suddenly, Cecil leans in and bites down on Carlos’ neck.  
“GOD DAMMIT!” Carlos shouts, holding back a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> hey omg thanks for reading!!  
> in all honesty, i wrote this solely for the dom carlos pfft  
> and i didn't edit this well so i'm sorry for the mistakes  
> anyways, if you want you can follow my tumblr [here](http://pretend-to-sleep.tumblr.com/)  
> see yall in church then ;p bye


End file.
